


hey good lookin' (whatcha got cookin')

by La_Temperanza



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Manip, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there's a time and a place for laughter, and Arthur doesn't know if some acrobatic sex in the kitchen really counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey good lookin' (whatcha got cookin')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tossukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tossukka/gifts).



> So I was wanting to practice my skills at graphic manips, and then Tossukka had to blog a picture that just screamed Arthur and Merlin to me that I had to create a little piece for it. Thanks to Amphigoury and altocello (hell, the whole PL chat) for the art beta, and hms_seth for the fic beta. Title taken from a Hank William's song.

For some odd reason, Merlin is _laughing_.

It's not that Arthur doesn't like it when Merlin laughs. Really, it's not. In fact, Arthur might secretly love it, just a little bit; the way Merlin's eyes start to crinkle around the corners, the dimples in his cheeks popping out even more so as his smile grows, and the way his chest rumbles with a deep, rich sound that makes Arthur deliriously happy.

Usually, when Merlin laughs, it doesn't take long for Arthur to join in. Usually.

Because there's a time and a place for laughter, and Arthur doesn't know if some acrobatic fucking in the kitchen really counts.

"What's so funny?' he asks, his gaze never leaving the spot where his cock is pounding up into Merlin. "Hmm, _Merlin_?"

"You and your-- _ah!_ \--face." Merlin chuckles again, and then gasps, his toes curling against the wooden countertop. "Your expression... I should've known...that you would act all serious over this."

“I am _trying_ to concentrate here,” Arthur says, gritting his teeth. “You have the easy part, remember? You just have keep holding yourself up while I do all the hard and dirty work.”

Merlin sniggers and rolls his eyes fondly. “You’re just jealous that--fuck, Arthur!--...that you’re not as flexible as I am any more. I’m surprised you can...can even get it up still in your old age.”

“‘Old age’?” Arthur repeats with a scoff. He slams his hips upwards with renewed vigor, rewarded for his efforts when Merlin lets out an utterly filthy moan. “I’m only seven years older than you, idiot.”

“That’s still-- _oh, oh! Fuck, Arthur, fucking do that harder--fuck!_ ” Merlin cries out. His head falls forward, and his elbows bend as he bears more of his weight down on Arthur. “ _Fuck fuck fuck, I’m gonna_ \--”

Arthur grins at Merlin’s babbling and just increases the pace, ignoring the burning stretch forming in the backs of his thighs. He shifts so he can free one of his hands for a few seconds, just enough time to wrap it around Merlin’s cock and pump one, two, three times until long strips of come liberally coat Arthur’s fingers and drip onto the floor.

The two of them manage to slide down together without any major bodily harm, Arthur’s back pressed against the cabinets behind him. He grabs Merlin’s sides, his thumb tucking into the dip above Merlin’s hipbones, and gives one last final thrust before he’s coming himself. His legs are cramping in agony underneath him, but he doesn’t want to move just yet, not when Merlin’s lax body is still draped over him. Their bodies tremble together from the strain to their muscles, their breathing hot and heavy pants in each other’s ears.

Neither of them say anything at first, but then Arthur begins to laugh. It starts out as a soft chuckle, and then quickly becomes full-throated laughter, breathless and carefree.

Merlin pokes him in the chest, giving him a small smile. “Okay, now what do _you_ think is so funny?”

“I just remembered, _Merlin_ ,” Arthur says, his grin widening, “that it’s your turn to clean the kitchen.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would rather leave a comment at Livejournal, you can do so [here](http://fuckyeah.livejournal.com/284227.html).


End file.
